Salaud de temps, garce de routine
by natsu18
Summary: Comment ce salaud de temps et cette garce de routine peuvent nous briser...a moins que l'on ne se brise soi-même.


Aujourd'hui tout à recommencé. Le quotidiens qui était le mien à repris comme si de rien n'était, comme si il ne s'était rien passé. Le temps est traitre. On croit qu'il passera sans que rien ne change, mais au contraire, ce fourbe efface et fait tout recommencer, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Le temps est fourbe, le temps est salaud.

Aujourd'hui ma routine à reprit sans que je le veuille, sans que je le lui demande. Elle s'est imposée comme ça comme si cela été normale, naturelle. Quelle garce cette routine. Elle est peut-être même pire que le temps, car quand on y réfléchit on se rend compte qu'elle n'est là que bien trop tard. Et quand on veut la faire partir on s'aperçoit qu'elle est bien accrochée la garce.

J'aimerais que l'on m'explique, que l'on me dise comment j'en suis arrivée là. Comment ma vie est-elle revenue à son point de départ ? Où me suis-je trompée, quand ai-je oublié de tourner ? Je regarde dérrière moi, je ne vois plus rien. Ou plutôt si, je vois mes souvenirs et j'ai peur. Peur que ce salaud de temps et cette garce de routine ne les effacent. Je voudrais les garder mais se battre contre eux est impossible ou en tout cas trop dur.

Alors pour me sauver, pour ne pas complétement délirer, je me souviens. Je me souviens de toi, de ton sourire, de ton visage. De tes colères, de tes quelques larmes si rares et si belles. De tes bras. De ton regard.

Je me bas chaque jours contre eux pour ne pas oublier ton regard, tes yeux. Sinon je le sais, perdre ce combat signifira me perdre. Où ? dans la folie peut-être. Ou bien le chagrin. Mais je crois plutôt que ce serait dans une certaine mélancolie, douce et tendre qui me réchaufferait et alors je ne pourrais plus me rendre compte que je m'enfonce en elle jusqu'à disparaître. Disparaître. Ne pas t'oublier c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour ne pas m'enfoncer.

Je parle comme si tu n'existais pas, que tu n'existais plus. C'est idiot car tu es là. Chaque jours ou presque on se croise. Et ce plusieurs fois. C'est idiot de parler ainsi car tu es bien en vie, bien vivant. Tu continues ton chemin tranquillement, comme avant. Comme avant. C'est ça le plus terrible.

Tu donnes l'impression que tout est redevenu comme avant. Tu donnes du pouvoir à ce salaud de temps et cette garce de routine en agissant comme avant. Tranquillement. Salaud. Je me bats contre eux, contre toi et le pire dans tout ça c'est que j'y participe. En jouant le jeu de la vie, celui stupide qui consiste à les laisser gagner. Moi aussi je t'ignore. Je ne lève pas les yeux vers toi lorsque l'on se croise. Je regarde droit devant moi. Vers mon absence de futur. Vers ma mélancolie. Regarder droit devant moi, jouer le jeu, c'est m'enfoncer vers ma disparition. Dans ma disparition. Salaud. Je me bas contre ce fourbe de temps, cette garce de routine, contre toi et contre moi-même.

Si c'est pas triste comme vie.

Je me demande si tu me comprends.

Si un jour j'ai réussi à faire comprendre mes sentiments, mes pensées, ma réalité. Je me le demande. Si non alors j'aurais tout gâché. Si oui alors c'est ainsi que cela devait être. Je pense que c'est la première solution, car quand tu partais, que tu t'énervais, je me rendais bien compte que je n'avais pas réussi, que je n'avais pas dis les bonnes choses. Pas agis comme il le fallait. Et on s'enfonçait dans nos quiproquos muets, dans ta mauvaise interprétation, mes mauvais choix, ta lassitude, mon indifférence.

Je me rends bien compte que tout est gâché. Je voulais me battre. Mais j'étais trop fatiguée. De la vie, de moi, de tout ça. Je plongeais dans ce sentiment si terrible qu'est l'indifférence. Je me détournais de plus en plus souvent. Je fermais les yeux plus longtemps. Je remontais de moins en moins à la surface. Et ainsi, ainsi tout à pris fin. Petit à petit.

Petit à petit.

Avant je me serais battue, j'aurais pleuré, crié, frappé. Là je suis partie. Je me suis détournée, j'ai pris un billet. Loin d'ici j'ai marché, marché, marché sans trop vraiment m'arrêter. Pour finalement glisser, doucement vers le fond. Le fond de l'indifférence. La mélancolie et le passé. Salaud de temps, garce de routine. Idiote que je suis. Si je me bas contre eux, contre toi, contre moi pour ne pas couler, si aujourd'hui le fantôme de ton regard est ma bouée. Si j'en suis là aujourd'hui c'est parce qu'un jour j'ai arrêté de me battre. J'ai choisi la facilité.

Là encore tu es devant moi. Nous nous rapprochons. Tu parles, tu ries. On se croise. On s'ignore.

J'attrape ton bras.

Tu te retournes. Nos regards se croisent.

Adieu salaud de temps, garce de routine.

Le jeu a prit fin.

« James, regarde moi »


End file.
